


Rosalie and Juliette - a Rosalie x Fem! OC Fanfiction

by RosaliesWife



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaliesWife/pseuds/RosaliesWife
Summary: Juliette has just moved to Forks, Washington at the age of 18 to try to discover herself and get away from her family in California. Juliette has no idea who anyone is in this town and so she went adventuring at the library  and ran into the most beautful woman she has ever laid eyes on, but she had seemed to be offended by Juliette's introduction and had quickly got out of the library. Juliette finds a job at the Newton's store so she can afford her apartment, but her mind has been focused on the girl she met, she surely will run into her again.This Fanfiction is a slow burn and has no concievable plot, I will be writing as much as I can.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Cullen Family/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), RosalieHalexFemOC, RosalieHalexOc, RosaliexFemOC, RosaliexFemReader, RosaliexReader
Kudos: 19





	Rosalie and Juliette - a Rosalie x Fem! OC Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Thanks for clicking on my story.  
> I haven't wrote fanfiction in years and the last one i did was back in 2016 so please be kind!  
> I am planning on posting all the fanfictions I have wrote. 
> 
> Please Enjoy and Comment and like If you enjoy my writing!

As a child Juliette always dreamed of mythological creatures, She never thought she would actually end up meeting the very creatures she had dreamed about. 

Juliette moved to Forks on her own at the age of 18, she had enough of living near her chaotic family in California and honestly, She needed the change in her life – at least that's what Juliette said to convince herself.   
It was a rainy Tuesday morning when Juliette went into town to go check out the Library, she wanted to do some research on local history and learn about this small town she chose to move to. She walked into the small library humming softly along with her music that was playing in her airpods, looking curiously around the library, until the librarian caught her attention and she quickly pulled out her airpods. “Hello, youre a new face! New in town? We don’t get new people moving in quite often.” The librarian said and introduced herself. “Yes, I am Juliette. I just moved in about a week or so ago. Nice to meet you Ma’am.” Juliette replied and shook the womans hand with a small smile after she put her airpods into her fanny pack around her waist. “Anything I can help you with?” The librarian asked her and Juliette nodded, “Do you have books on some local history? I’d love to learn about this place.” She said with a grin. “I know technically I could always just look it up on the internet if I really wanted to but I prefer reading books.” 

The Librarian smiles and goes off to search for the books Juliette needed. Juliette wandered around the small library in the mean time. The Library doors opened a beautiful girl walked in, her long blonde hair gently bouncing against her back as she strode inside, Juliette’s eyes automatically followed the girl in curiousity and awe of her beauty. The girl turned suddenly and made eye contact with Juliette, making her jump slightly – the girl’s stare was intense until she abruptly broke eye contact and looked away. Juliette struggled for a moment on what she should do, should she approach the girl and attempt to introduce herself, after all it was a small town it would be best to be on good terms with as many as the townies as possible.   
Juliette took a deep breath after she decided on what she would do and squared her shoulders in a way to brace herself as she approached the beautiful girl. “Uhm, Hi. I’m new to town, my name is Juliette Kingsley, It’s a pleasure to meet you…?” Juliette said to the girl when she approached; reaching a hand out for a handshake trying to be polite. The girl looked at Juliette, her eyes were dark circles and she was refused to shake Juliette’s hand. She had stiffened up when Juliette had approached her, in a tight voice she replied just loud enough for Juliette to hear, “Rosalie Hale.” and then the girl quickly walked out, making Juliette throughly confused on why Rosalie acted the way she did. 

Later that day after Juliette had successfully checked out some books on the local history she was driving around looking for places that were hiring, Juliette had a at home job but it was only temporary after all. She found the Newton’s Olympic Outfitters that had a “Hiring Now” Sign outside one of the windows and she pulled into the parking lot. Once she was inside she looked for a worker of the shop, running into a guy with short blonde hair.  
“Hi! How can I help you?” he asked and Juliette looked down at his shirt where his name was pinned onto his chest – it read ‘Mike’. “Hi uh, Mike, I saw the hiring sign and I was wondering if I could put in an application?” Juliette asked smiling and Mike broke into a big smile and lead her over to a door. “I’ll be right back, I’ll go get the application for you.” He said and Juliette nodded, waiting outside the door for him to come back. A few minutes passed when Mike came back out with a clipboard with a paper on it and a pen in his other hand, he handed it to her and smiled.   
“You’d be the first applicant, I’ll even put in a good word to my parents, since like, you’re new to town right? If you work here, you’ll become a local quickly.” Mike said with a grin and Juliette grinned back, this Mike seemed like a nice kid and she definitely appreciated his help. Juliette carefully filled out the application and then handed it back to him, “Thanks so much for your help Mike! See you around.” Juliette said and waved goodbye as she walked out the store.


End file.
